fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nora Nova
Nora Nova(ノラ・ノヴァ Nora Novu~A) is a Mage at the guild Warlock Fist. With his Guns Magic and his trained eyes, no can escape his excellent marksmenship. Personality Nora Nova is the quiet one of the duo. He doesn't talk much and he only speaks with wisdom. He however does love animals more than humans. He is also more spiritual and connected to nature more than his brother. Appearance Nora is a tall, young, muscular, and very attractive man. He has grey eyes, grey long hair that covers half of his face. Magic Gun Magic Abilities Master Level Accuracy Advanced-Master Level Marksmanship Advanced-Master Level Magical Power ''' '''Advanced Level Speed History Nora Nova is the younger twin brother of Nathan Nova. He is the second son of Ken and Sakura Nova. His goal is to join the guild with his younger brother to see the world. His father train the both of them at the age of 7 so they can get a head start of being stronger. At first, it was exhausting, but they prevail in the end. Nathan discovered that he can use Sword Creation Magic just like their dad. He also figured out that Nora can use Guns Magic just like their mother. A few years later, at the age 11, Sakura died of an unknown illness and gave their father thr biggest heart break. This really affected the twins as well. Ken was in the biggest depression as the kids worked around house to help him. Suddenly, a few months later, there was a raid in the house, rouge mages that wanted to kill Ken; the brand of fairy tail on their arms, and kill the kids. One of them tried to shoot Nora as he was scared out of his mind, but Ken took the bullet as it almost missed his heart. In a tramatic state, Nathan used his sword creation magic, conjure up a fire sword and slit their throats. They call for help and they took ken into to be healed. Ken was in serious danger and they need money. Fast. They then took many normal jobs to get full pockets, but in the end, it wasn't enough. The healers came to the kids saying that their father is in a coma. This makes them both mad as they went stay at a neighbor's house to get stronger. An old retired Mage named Albert Hawk; a mage that uses Time Magic. Touched by their courage and conviction, he decided to help them get stronger faster. At the age 15, the twins read a paper of the guild Warlock Fist and decided to go join it. They wave good bye to Albert Hawk for the help he gave to him. They were walking at the shop and found the newspaper as the dead bodies have revealed to have the Fairy Tail brand on them. Confused and Angry, they try to figure out why rouge mages with fairy tail brand attacked their dad. What they don't know is a villian is pulling the strings from the shadows. Relationships Weapons High Speed Gun Battle Style Ace Gunner Quotes Stats